In general, a vacuum cleaner generates a suction force by using a suction motor so that it draws in dirt or dust from a surface to be cleaned, thereby cleaning the surface to be cleaned. Such a vacuum cleaner has a suction nozzle, which draws in the dust or dirt from the surface to be cleaned when it moves in contact with the surface to be cleaned.
In a conventional vacuum cleaner, for example, a canister vacuum cleaner, the suction nozzle is connected to the cleaner body via a multistage or telescopic extended tube and a suction hose. Accordingly, if the vacuum cleaner is not maintained in a state where a suction nozzle assembly including the suction nozzle and the extended tube is hung up when the vacuum cleaner is stored after cleaning, the space that the suction nozzle assembly occupies is enlarged, thereby causing the space required for storing the vacuum cleaner to increase.
To address the problem as described above, the conventional vacuum cleaner is provided with a suction nozzle-hanging apparatus that hangs and stores the suction nozzle assembly on the cleaner body. The suction nozzle-hanging apparatus of the conventional vacuum cleaner is made up of an L-shaped fixing hanger formed in a longitudinal direction on a joining connector of the suction nozzle, and a fixing hanger recess formed in a vertical direction on the cleaner body to accommodate and support the fixing hanger. When the vacuum cleaner is stored, the fixing hanger is inserted into the fixing hanger recess, and thus the suction nozzle and the extended tube of the suction nozzle assembly can be vertically hung and stored on the cleaner body.
However, the conventional suction nozzle-hanging apparatus as described above is formed so that the fixing hanger is immovably fixed on the joining connector of the suction nozzle. Accordingly, if the fixing hanger of the joining connector of the suction nozzle is to be inserted into and fixed in the fixing hanger recess of the cleaner body, the suction nozzle of the suction nozzle assembly must always be positioned in the same orientation such that the fixing hanger is aligned opposite to the fixing hanger recess of the cleaner body. Thus, if the fixing hanger and the fixing hanger recess are not aligned opposite to each other when hanging the suction nozzle assembly on the cleaner body, a user must rotate the entire suction nozzle assembly to allow the fixing hanger to align opposite to the fixing hanger recess, which is troublesome.